


I Make Sins, Not Miracles

by PunkInPinkGlitterVLD (PunkInPinkGlitter)



Series: Shance fics [13]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blow Job, Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Lance is an incubus, M/M, Of beasts and bottoms, Tail Fucking, Zine: of beasts and bottoms, incubus can self lubricate, monster fuckers - Freeform, shiro summons an incubus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 04:14:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19822321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunkInPinkGlitter/pseuds/PunkInPinkGlitterVLD
Summary: Shiro summons an Incubus.





	I Make Sins, Not Miracles

**Author's Note:**

> This was my contribution to the Shance Monster Fucker Zine, Of Beasts and Bottoms.
> 
> Beta'd by the amazing [GreenCat42](https://twitter.com/greencat42)

Shiro leaned back, looking at the circle of chalk and lit candles. He put the letter in the center bowl, then taking a deep breath, he burned the letter.

A plume of deep purple smoke swirled up from the bowl. Shiro shivered as a gust blew out the candles and spread the smoke towards him. He coughed as he tried to wave the smoke away from himself, closing his eyes as they stung and teared up.

As he regained his breath he slowly opened his eyes, his heart dropping. The spell he had worked so hard on hadn’t worked. Shiro scoffed and cleaned up his hard work. Hours of research and prepping for what? A bunch of bullshit.

He went to the bathroom, washed his face and changed into his ratty pajama bottoms. It didn’t matter, there was no one to impress and his night wasn’t going his way anyway. Who cared.

He threw the face towel on the floor as he walked back into his room and froze.

“Are you normally so filthy when you have a guest?” the being on the bed asked.

“When did you- I thought that-” Shiro stuttered, picking the towel back up, eyes wide taking in the sight.

Which was currently taking up the entirety of his king size bed. A massive black creature, covered in corded muscle, stretching to show every inch of its uncovered self off.

Its tail flicked at one if its nippes. “You summoned me. You  _ wanted _ me.”

Shiro fiddled with the towel, twisting it and bunching it in between his hands.

“Oh, it’s not me you want,” it said, its body rippled and shimmered as it changed form. “You wanted  _ him _ .”

Shiro’s breath hitched as he watched it turn into a perfect replica of the man he’d been pining after for months.  _ Lance _ .

His tanned skin stretched across the bed, lithe muscle flexing just beneath as he moved to sit up.

“Come on, Takashi,” it said with Lance’s voice. “Don’t you want to fuck me?” Shiro ducked his head, trying to hide his blush. “You can’t hide your want of me. I can see how hard you’re getting and I know everything you’re thinking.” It paused for a moment, then a coy smile curled on its lips. “Maybe it isn’t that you want to fuck him.”

It stood up, slowly circling Shiro. The being reached up, fingers ghosting across Shiro’s skin before it stroked down from his chest to his navel. “Maybe it’s  _ you  _ who wants to be fucked by  _ him _ .”

Shiro flushed up to his ears but nodded slightly.

“So what deal are you willing to make? A night of ecstasy with the man you’re infatuated with for what?”

“I- I am willing to be your meal for the next year- as often as you want.” Shiro stammered.

It dropped to its knees, fiddling with the string of Shiro’s pajama pants. “Oh, sweetie, you’re going to have to do better than that,” it purred.

Shiro’s eyes watered as he cast his eyes down with shame. “I can offer you my virginity.”

The being’s eyes snapped wide open. “You? A virgin?”

“I wasn’t interested in school and I went straight into the military until…” he trailed off and flexed his prosthetic hand. “No one’s wanted me since, so yes. Don’t you have a test or something to detect that kind of thing?”

Its eyes roved Shiro’s body before meeting his eyes once more and shrugging. “I didn’t think I’d need to.” 

It leaned in close to Shiro’s groin and sharply inhaled. “Hmm. You definitely  _ smell _ like a virgin. I accept this. Your virginity for a night with this barista.”

It quickly pulled Shiro’s pants down, reveling in the half hard cock now twitching in front of it.

“What do you want me to do?” Shiro gasped as the Lance copy licked its way up his cock.

“Mmm,” it paused mid lick. “Nothing, but the bed would probably be more comfortable for you, don’t you think?”

Shiro nodded, closing his eyes before the world shifted. They snapped open to find him lying on his bed, pants left behind in the doorway. He let his knees fall apart as the being crawled its way up, nosing at the fine hair on his thighs. Shiro blushed and turned away.

Lance’s copy raised an eyebrow. “This is interesting. Do you really like the tail that much?”

His heat of his blush darkened and Shiro swallowed hard. “You said you know my thoughts. You know what I’m thinking,” he managed to sputter out.

“And you’re thinking about choking on my tail while he chokes on your cock.” it said making Shiro groan. “Not as kinky as some of the people I make contracts with, but doable.”

A long slender tail materialized, rubbing its tip as it made its way up his body. Shiro’s head dropped back against his pillow as he arched into the tickling sensation. “You’re not allowed to come until I tell you, understood?”

He whined, but nodded.

The duplicate snickered into the base of Shiro’s cock, the vibrations making him arch more. “Please,” he begged, not knowing for what.

The being seemed to know, though, as it took the head of his dick in its mouth, swirling its tongue under his foreskin. The tip of its tail cradled under his jaw and pressed along the seam of his lips. Shiro let it in, licking, sucking, and biting at it as his eyes fell shut, letting himself run on pure instinct.

The copy sunk down, burying its nose into Shiro’s pelvis. It looked up, watching with perfect blue eyes as Shiro whimpered. It bobbed its head, sucking and licking as it repeatedly took Shiro down its throat. Shiro mewled around the tail. It let go his cock with an obscene pop. “Come on, Takashi, is that the best you can do?” it teased, shoving the tail further into Shiro’s mouth.

His eyes shot open as his throat constricted around the intrusion. Tears fell from his eyes as he choked. It smirked. “Good boy,” it purred as it withdrew its tail.

Shiro gasped, desperately gulping down air. “Ready for the main event?”

He nodded, just once. The creature licked his cock one last time before getting up to its knees. It leaned over Shiro, pressing open mouth kisses to his neck. “I’ll go slow, I promise.”

He closed his eyes again. “Lance,” he moaned.

The copy pulled back and gave him a flat look. “Not Lance, but call me whatever you want. I’m still going to fuck you until you can’t remember your own name.”

Its tail pressed against Shiro’s entrance, making him tense. “Nothing you haven’t experimented with before. You’ve fingered yourself, right? Well, my tail lubricates itself,” it rubbed back and forth against the muscle.

Shiro relaxed a little as the small tip made its way in. “Much cleaner that way. I won’t get my hands covered in lube.” It brushed its hand up Shiro’s side before flicking a nipple. 

Shiro gasped and relaxed further into the being’s touches. “Mmm, you’re being so good. What do you want him to call you, hmm? Daddy? Sir?”

Shiro shook his head as he felt the tail expand, stretching him open slowly.

“What then?”

Shiro blushed. He knew it knew, but using Lance’s voice, forcing him to say it out loud? That was humiliating. Its tail brushed his prostate, just enough to make him jolt. “Say it,” it purred.

“ _ Princess, _ ” Shiro whispered.

“He’d say it so sweetly, hmm? Never using it in a harsh way to you. You’d be his Princess.”

“Please,  _ Lance _ ,” he whined, reaching his limits.

It rolled its eyes. “Do you think you’re ready? You’re already stretched so well.”

Shiro tried nodding his head, but the tail started rubbing at his prostate again, making him keen instead. Its tail quickly pulled out and wrapped itself around the base of Shiro’s cock.

“No coming, remember?” the being hissed.

Shiro tried to remember how to breathe. He felt the copy’s dick press against his hole, sloppy and wet with whatever it was it naturally produced. He tensed up as it caught his rim. “Relax, Princess. You’re doing so well.”

A shiver ran up his spine at the praise and he relaxed into its ministrations. “Let’s try this again, okay? Tell me if it hurts.”

It pressed in again, finally moving passed the tight ring of muscle. It stroked Shiro’s side as he gasped and groaned at the intrusion.

“So good, Princess. Almost there,” the copy crooned, thrusting slowly until it bottomed out, hips flush with Shiro’s ass.

“See? You feel so good; so tight and hot,” it breathed into his ear.

It started moving, shallowly at first, before building a rhythm. The vulgar sound of skin slapping against skin filled the room, accompanied by Shiro’s wanton moans.

“He’d love to hear the sounds coming out of your filthy mouth right now, wouldn’t he? Would love to feel your body under his as you wiggle and move. Just look at you.”

Shiro keened again, closing his eyes. He couldn’t take the overwhelming sensations bombarding him from all sides. A hand massaged his pec as it left bites and bruises along his collar bones. “But I know what you’ll like more,” it said.

It paused briefly to change the angle of Shiro’s hips and started a torturously slow pace, grazing his prostate with every grind. Shiro’s orgasm started to build once again, the pressure getting too much as Lance’s doppelganger once again wrapped its tail around his base. “Just a little more, Takashi. I promise it’ll be worth the wait.”

Shiro surged up, wrapping his arms around its neck and kissing him with everything he could muster. It was sloppy and had too much teeth, but it didn’t mind. Shiro poured every ounce of himself into it, something most people didn’t do with the being. It sped up, fucking deeper into Shiro as it chased its own release. “Talk to me, Princess.”

“So good,” Shiro babbled. “Please,  _ please _ , fuck! So good, Lance- I need-  _ please, Lance! _ ”

It spilled deep into Shiro, grinding as its cock pulsed inside of him. “Come, Takashi,” it gasped.

Shiro didn’t need to be told twice, reaching down as the tail slipped away and stroking himself no more than a handful of times before he was coming hot stripes across his stomach. They laid there until Shiro’s breathing returned to normal. “Can... Can you stay?” Shiro whispered.

Lance’s body huffed a laugh into the crook of his neck. It pulled out, leaving Shiro shaking slightly under it. “You’re sweet, but no. The contract was for one night.”

“The night’s not over until dawn,” Shiro protested, granted it was a mild protest.

It raised its eyebrow and shrugged. “I can amend it. I’ll stay until dawn but only  _ if _ you talk to Lance tomorrow.”

Shiro stared in wonder. “He’ll never talk to me. Even if he would, he wouldn’t see me as someone he’d want a relationship with.”

“I know I’m a demon, but you know what? I know more than most people give me credit for. Talk to him.”

“You’re too nice to be a demon,” Shiro grumbled.

“And you’re too nice to be human. Most men like you are assholes and angry at the world.” It was Shiro’s turn to shrug. “Talk to him and I’ll stay. We’ll cuddle or fuck or whatever it is you want to do.”

Shiro seemed to shrink into himself, but it was either agree or the creature was going to leave. He wanted more, so much more.. “Fine. I’ll talk to him,” he said with a huff.

“Good, he works tomorrow from six to four. Now, do you want to be big spoon or little spoon?” the creature replied with only a bit of smugness in his voice.

It watched as Shiro jutted his lower lip out in a pout. “Can… Can I just lay my head on your chest?”

It nodded, laying down next to him as Shiro curled around him.

~~~~~~~

Shiro nervously pulled at his sleeves as he walked into the coffee shop. He looked up and smiled as he saw Lance standing behind the counter, chatting idly with one of his coworkers. He turned his attention to Shiro and, god, that smile could rival the sun. There were butterflies or large birds fluttering in his chest right now, but he was determined to see through with the deal he made the previous night.

When he reached the counter, Lance’s smile widened almost making Shiro swallow his tongue. “Hey, Shiro. How’s everything?”

Heat flared across Shiro’s cheeks, his mouth going dry. “Uh, good- I uh- yeah, good,” he managed to sputter out after getting some moisture back in his mouth.

“Your normal today? A highly sugared sweet tea and black coffee?”

“Maybe one more thing,” he said.

“Oh, yeah. Anything. What would you like?”

“Your number?” Shiro asked shyly, looking at his shoes.

The silence was deafening.

Shiro looked up in time to see Lance’s flush go down his neck and under his polo shirt. “My… I. Yeah. Of course!”

“Really?”

Lance sputtered. “Yeah, you’re the dorkiest, coolest, hottest guy who comes in here, and you know how to make me laugh and cheer me up already. Why wouldn’t I?”

It was Shiro’s turn to blush again.

“You’re cooler than space, Lance.”

“See? Dorkiest. I’ll have everything out in a few minutes, and then I’ll go on break and we can talk, okay?”

“Yeah, sounds like a plan.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y’all enjoyed this. You can find me at:  
> [My Tumblr](http://punkinpinkglitter.tumblr.com/)  
> [My Twitter](http://twitter.com/PunkInGlitter/)  
> [My Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/PunkInPinkGlitter)
> 
> You can also find more Shance Monster Fucking at [their Twitter](https://twitter.com/oBaBZine/status/1150580616234016768). :)


End file.
